entering a new world
by thegangerdoctor
Summary: hello, this is my first story. but what happens is my character( witch is me) is undergoing a surgery and belives he is expreinxing his favorite dream, living in the world of emblem but what he doesn't know is that it isn't a dream, it's real. also, PLEASE,PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICTION I WROTE ABOUT DOCTOR WHO. also please fav me since I have none those right now
1. Chapter 1

Entering a new world

Chapter one- relizing a dream

It all started out like a normal day in my life, my clumsiness had once again landed me in the hospital with a broken femur, needing a surgery because my bone strength in that leg is pretty bad.

I was once again dreaming as they attempted to get me ready for my 6th surgery in my twelve year life. They pumped the iv full of medicine. The room that was once white and sunny was now turning dark and blurry.

As I drifted off into a dream I thought about how I had always wanted to live in my favorite video game fire emblem awakening. But I knew that my dream would sadly never come true. Once again my favorite dream started up, I just met chrom, we talked for a while as usual, after showing him my skills in the sword in a sparring match he recruited me. We had just found robin and got to the first battle in southtown, as per usual I thought it was a dream, "my favorite part of the dream" I thought I recklessly rushed in, thinking I wouldn't feel pain like usual. But as I got hit by a bronze sword in the back I felt pain." Wait, this isn't supposed to…. Happen. I never feel pain in my dreams" I said out loud , I felt the warm blood dripping down my back down to the ground.

I then collapsed on the ground in pain, seeing lissa running twords me attempting to heal me. I then realized something, this wasn't a dream." This I real, I thought. I then passed out on the ground, thinking my dream had come true, but it could also be my worst knightmare.


	2. Chapter two- my new life

Note- my character bio, my character named Zach has black hair in a bedhead sort of style, he also has piercing green eyes. Class- dread fighter. Weapons- bronze sword, steel sword. Weapon of choice- merciuse, one of the three regalia. Magic- thunder elthunder, arcthunder, thoron. Weakness- anything pokemon, yugiyoh, dragon ball, or doctor who related. Fond of- lucina

Entering a new world

Chapter two- my new life

After the fight I slowly began to wake up, it seemed that I was on a cot inside of a tent, there was weapons on the walls, hung by bracers. I then tried to get up but I couldn't, I felt a sharp pain in my back." Owww!" I said. I then heard someone running over to me. I saw a staff in there hands." Wh-who are you?" I had blurry vision so i couldn't see it was lissa.

" it's me lissa, remember? You got pretty hurt in that battle, why did you just run in there without thinking. By the end of it you had taken out all the soldiers but you had a huge gash on your back cutting down to the bone"

" so that's why my back is hurting, and great this turns out not to be a dream apperently and I just HAD to pull a leeroy kenkins on myself. Great, just great." I thought. I looked around the tent and I saw my sword mercuise hanging on the wall." Why is my sword on the wall?" I asked. " because sice you are injured and in this tent I thought I would put it up there for you when your gash is done healing."

After that my vision started to come back and I saw chrom and robin comeing into the tent." Hello Zach, you feeling any better? You took quite the beating out there." Said chrom." Yea not exactly the greatest strategy to go with." Said robin. While I was talking to robin and Chrom Lissa was healing my back, eventuallyi felt well enugh to stand and even walk around." Hey thanks for healing my back lissa." I said" don't mention it" she said. After that everybody started packing up and getting ready to go, I grabbed merciuse and started walking. Lissa followed me to ask me a question.

" hey zach." She said" yea lissa?" " I wanted to ask, were did you get that really cool spiky looking sword from?" asked lissa. " I got it from my ancestors, it had been passed down through my family for years." I said. I had to lie, I couldn't just tell her " hey im from a different world". That would be bad idea. I just had to go with this since even I didn't know why I had mercuise. Was it because I favored it in the game? " no matter" I thought to myself.

Eventually it started to get late and we once again had to set up camp." Everything was going normally" I thought. After everyone whent to sleep I stayed up knowing what was soon going to happen." The first risen attack on yilsse" I thought. While I waited I thought." Well, I guess this is my new life now. But can't wait until lucina comes along." And so I waited, and waited, and waited….


	3. Chapter three- the risen attack

Entering a new world

Chapter three- the risen attack

After hours of waiting I finally couldn't stay awake any longer... so I whent to sleep, knowing what was soon to happen. And as I fell asleep I had a weird dream, I was back in the hospital, and the doctors were scurrying around the room in a rush trying to find something. I saw some blood on the hospital bed, I then woke up" ughhh what happened?" I looked around and saw chrom getting up. I knew what was going to happen next.

Knowing what was coming I grabbed all my gear, got my steel sword, and I waited. After I got everything in order I felt the ground shake, I fell on the ground." Great the scene starts know?!" I said that allowed. Robin then ran over to me and helped me up."I then saw marth/lucina come through the portal and save lissa. I was amazed at how amazing she looked Come on Zach we got to go, and what scene are you talking about? I had blown my cover. After I got up I said" nothing" and ran off towards the area were the fight with the risen would be.

Puzzled, robin ran after me into the fiery clearing. The risen were there. They looked worse than the game portrayed them, disgusted I ran over to the bushes and threw up. After that we began to fight the risen. I took the ones on the left with robin, and chrom took the ones on the right with Fredrick. Lissa was in the back following chrom in case anyone needed a heal. As we were fighting sully and virion entered the battle, as usual virion attempted to propose to sully. " oh I get it, this is a joke and when I kick you in the face with my boot that's the punch line." Said sully. As virion continued talking sully kicked him in the face. I let out a small chuckle and then got back to the fighting. And after an hour I finally met up with the risen chief, "why… are you so hard to kill?!" all I got as an answer was a ghoulish moan. Just then I plunged my sword merciuse into his head. He then disintegrated into a purple dust. "Finally, they are all dead." After the fight marth/lucina came over and had her usual conversation with chrom and Robin. After she left and we began our march robin came up to me to ask a question." Hey zach, what was that thing you said before the battle? Something about a scene?" What? What scene, I didn't say anything….. Oh look at the time I need to talk to chrom. Bye!" I then ran off towards chrom for a talk. But robin became suspicious of this. He wondered what he was hiding, and robin was determined to find out. Then when we made it to yillistole( the capital of yillise) robin found out that chrom and lissa were royalty, we also met the exalt emmerin. "Kind of sad she going to die isn't it? She was a really nice person" I thought.

After that lissa showed me and robin the shepreds garrison. It looked like you would expect it to. There was weapons on the wall, it was a fairly big place for raining, and the ground was dirt though. There was also a place to sit, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books (obviously) and there were wooden training swords in the corner while there I talked with everyone, and I somehow didn't get on Maribel's bad side like robin had managed to do. I talked with merieal about a theory in quantum physics that I had conjured up. After about an hour or so we began our march down the road. I was ready for what was coming.

Hello it's me the ganger doctor, I hope all of you are enjoying my stories so far. I plan on trying, note TRYING to make a new chapter for this each day, and those chapters will become increasingly longer as they go. And feel free to message me if you have any questions for this or suggestions for what I should do. And I do not own fire emblem, the only thing in this story I own is possibly the plot and the main character Zach, which is me. And yes all the stuff with the leg is real to. Alright goodbye


	4. update

Update

Now sadly because of poor reviews and quite a bit of critisizim I have decided to shut this story down. UNLESS someone who likes this series enugh can convince me it's going down. But I do incurege you to read my other fanfic I just wrote called the 11th doctors new adventrues. Thank you and good bye


End file.
